Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Island Thunder
}} Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Island Thunder returns to the world of Ghost Recon to pit the unknown team of specialists against intelligent waves of guerrillas, as they try to retake what they have lost. It was released in 2003 for the PC and a year later for the Xbox. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to that of the first game in the series, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon. Players control six characters in up to three fireteams; the characters are drawn from four classes: Assault, Support Gunner, Demolition, and Sniper. It is a first-person shooter. Each soldier has multiple kits that you can swap between, normally containing a primary weapon and a secondary weapon or a piece of equipment. For example, Kit #1 for most riflemen is an M16 A2/M203. This can be changed to exchange the grenade launcher for a pistol, grenades or a pair of binoculars. Regular soldiers normally only have the one primary weapon. Specialists, however, have multiple primary weapons in their kits, and unlike Ghost Recon, you don't need to unlock them. Specialists can utilize several primary weapons, so they have a wide variety for battle. Story The year is 2010. Cuba is free, or at least it's supposed to be. Since Fidel Castro's death in 2006, the island of Cuba is wary of the communist rule it had been under for nearly 50 years. It's time for the first free and open elections since Carlos Prio Socarras, who was overthrown by Batista in the early 1950s. The FDG (El Frente Democratico del Pueblo or People's Democratic Front) has fronted a man named Priego as their candidate. The FDG are an outspoken anti-American political faction that wishes to return Cuba to its perpetual state of abject squalor. Although the FDG publicly denies utilizing violence as a means of coercion, the reality is quite the contrary, as The Ghosts quickly discover. Now it is up to them to set things right again, without making it appear that America is getting their hands too dirty, and ensuring the elections proceed smoothly. Missions Custom Missions # Market - Holguin, Cuba - March 26, 2010 - 07:30 Hours # Hunting Lodge - Camaguey Province, Cuba - April 17, 2010 - 14:45 Hours # Prison - Isles du Salut, French Guiana - May 3, 2010 - 10:05 Hours # Island - Cayos de los Inglesitos, Cuba - May 27, 2010 - 19:20 Hours # Island Village - Cayo Lucas, Cuba - May 30, 2010 - 20:15 Hours Campaign # Watchful Yeoman '- Punta Tabacal, Cuba - March 20, 2010 - 06:30 Hours # 'Angel Rage - Pinar del Rio, Cuba - April 3, 2010 - 19:30 Hours # Jaguar Maze - Sierra de los Organos, Cuba - April 12, 2010 - 11:20 Hours # Hidden Spectre - Cabo Pepe, Isla de la Juventud, Cuba - April 21, 2010 - 10:40 Hours # Rapid Python - Sierra de los Organos, Cuba - April 27, 2010 - 01:00 Hours # Liberty Storm - Cienfuegos, Cuba - May 12, 2010 - 06:45 Hours # Ocean Forge - Northwest Cuba, Near Dimas, Cuba - May 19, 2010 - 11:45 Hours # Righteous Archer - Sierra de los Organos, Cuba - June 6, 2010 - 08:30 Hours Unlockables Through the course of Island Thunder players can unlock optional features: Specialists can be unlocked by completing each campaign mission and completing the optional task. Due to fewer levels in the game, you must play campaign through on all difficulties for each specialist. Cheats can be unlocked by completing certain tasks. Details can be found in the 'Dossier' section at the Main Menu. Characters Ghosts (Specialists) File:Harold Gordon face.png|link=Harold Gordon|'Harold Gordon' Rifleman File:Susan Grey face.png|link=Susan Grey|'Susan Grey' Rifleman File:Will Jacobs face.png|link=Will Jacobs|'Will Jacobs' Rifleman File:Henry Ramirez face.png|link=Henry Ramirez|'Henry Ramirez' Demolition File:Stone face.png|link=Jack Stone|'Jack Stone' Sniper Cubans File:Fidel Castro.jpg|'Fidel Castro' Dead File:Ordonez.png|link=Esteban Ordonez|'Esteban Ordonez' Captured File:Priego.png|link=Ariel Priego|'Ariel Priego' Captured Weapons Category:Expansion Packs Category:Game